Atrapada
by Sadomistyc
Summary: Raven despierta en una habitación desconocida. Al parecer Red X quiere algo de ella, y piensa conseguirlo aunque ella no esté de acuerdo. Está atrapada, y el, bastante excitado con su presa. No apto para menores de 18/16 como les parezca. Cap 5 upload
1. Secuestrada

Desperté en un lugar que no pude reconocer. No recordaba nada, no sabía como había llegado allí ni donde estaba. Definitivamente eso no era la Torre de los titanes, donde vivo. Aquel lugar era una especie de departamento de dos ambientes, con las paredes pintadas de un tono negro y un dorado muy elegante, y grandes cuadros decorando la pared. Me sentí mareada, y no entendía que hacía yo allí. "piensa, Raven" me dije a mí misma "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo terminé en este departamento?"

Intenté levantarme, pero estaba… ¿atada? Si, estaba atada a una cama con sabanas de seda negra. Empecé a asustarme. Traté de liberarme con mis poderes, pero por alguna razón no logré utilizarlos, lo que me alarmó aún más.

Comencé a retorcerme en esa cama tratando de desatarme, pero me fue totalmente inútil. "Dios, dios…" pensé. No sabía que hacer. Alcance a ver mi comunicador de los titanes tirado en el suelo cerca de la cama, con la luz roja encendiéndose y apagándose. Me estaban llamando. Mejor dicho, me estaban buscando. Había decidido comenzar a gritar, cuando escuché una risa detrás de mí. Traté de darme vuelta pero no pude. Estaba amarrada boca abajo, y no lograba ver hacia atrás.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté, y se me ocurrió una pregunta mejor, en medio de mi terrible desesperación.- ¡¿Qué quieres?

-Tranquila-dijo una voz que me resultó conocida. Era una voz grave, seductora, juvenil, y sensual. Pude reconocer a mi raptor.

-¡Red X!-exclamé, asustadísima.- ¡Suéltame!

-No voy a lastimarte-me dijo- Si prometes hacer lo que te diga, te desataré. Además, no eres una amenaza sin tus poderes.

-¡¿Por qué no tengo poderes?-pregunte, histérica.

-Cálmate, tus poderes regresarán mañana, te inyecté una sustancia que los neutraliza temporalmente. –Se acercó más a mí, y se sentó en la cama. Desató la soga de mis manos y mis pies. Rápidamente lo pateé, me paré y me alejé una distancia prudente.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-pregunté, con algo de miedo, aunque no pensaba demostrarlo delante suyo.

-Te quiero a ti-dijo, y me observó de arriba a abajo, con una mirada lasciva que me dio escalofríos.-Has lo que te digo y no te haré daño. Si no me obedeces, te ato de nuevo.

-Si claro, como si pudieses.-lo desafié, y sin decir más corrí hacia la puerta del departamento con intención de escapar. Como era pensado, estaba cerrada, y sin mis poderes no podía abrirla. Comencé a golpearla y a gritar-¡Alguien! ¡Ayuda! ¡Me secuestró! ¡Ayud…-Sentí una de sus manos cubriendo mi boca, sin permitirme hablar. Tenía mas fuerza de la que yo esperaba, y para mi mala suerte, tenía razón, sin mis poderes no podía defenderme.

Tenía puesta su mascara, pero no tenía el traje completo. Llevaba unos pantalones de jean y una musculosa blanca, y aunque me odié a mi misma por pensarlo, se veía muy atractivo. Pero era mi captor, y yo debía encontrar una forma de escapar de allí. Sus manos me tenían sujeta, y me arrastró de nuevo hasta la cama como si yo fuese una muñeca de trapo. Allí me lanzó con fuerza, y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, se lanzó el mismo sobre mí. El peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío no me dejaba casi mover. Me tenía en su control. Yo estaba asustadísima, y con ganas de llorar, pero no iba a darle ese gusto. Traté de soltarme pero no pude.

-Vamos, no te resistas más-susurró X en mi oreja-Te apuesto a que lo disfrutarás tanto como yo. –Sus palabras me hicieron sentir mas enojada, mas insegura, quería irme de allí, no podía soportarlo.

-¡Suéltame!-supliqué-Por favor…-rogué. No me hizo caso, pero noté que sonreía. Le gustaba que suplicara, pero era obvio que no me soltaría. Para mi sorpresa, se quitó la mascara. Era bastante guapo, con ojos verdes y piel morena. Su cabello oscuro estaba alborotado. Pero por muy atractivo que él fuese, sus intenciones no eran otras que abusar de mí.

-Así esta mejor, ¿verdad?-preguntó, como si yo fuese a contestarle. No, no estaba mejor, nada de eso estaba bien. Yo no podía defenderme, aunque intentaba soltarme, y con cada intento de resistirme, más irresistible le resultaba yo a él.

Sentí su boca sobre la mía, me besaba con necesidad, con furia, con deseo. Yo no sabía que hacer, no quería nada de eso. Hice lo primero que se me ocurrió. Lo mordí. Sentí el gusto a sangre de sus labios en mi boca, y fue asqueroso. Esperaba que el detuviera el beso y se enojara, pero siguió en lo suyo, y con más pasión. Me arrepentí de haberlo mordido, pues el hizo lo mismo. Sentí una punzada de dolor en la boca, y sospechaba que eso era solo el principio. Separó su cara de la mía unos instantes para tomar aire, y vi como se lamía los labios. Sonrió con sorna.

-Haz lo que quieras-me dijo-muérdeme, aráñame, no pienso dejarte ir de todos modos.-agregó, y me miró los labios de nuevo, dispuesto a seguir besándome.-Además, resistiéndote así me excitas demasiado-comentó justo antes de apoyar nuevamente sus labios en los míos.

Su boca bajó hacia mi cuello, que comenzó a lamer y besar, subió por mi cuello hasta mi oreja derecha, y comenzó a mordisquearla. De nuevo traté de soltarme, pero no podía. Me tenía sujeta con sus piernas y sus manos.

Se quitó rápidamente la camiseta blanca, y comenzó a quitarme el leotardo azul. Recién en ese momento me di cuenta que no tenía mi capa. Me quitó el leotardo, de modo que solo quede con mi ropa interior. Sentir sus manos tocando mi cuerpo me ponía de lo más nerviosa, me daba asco y miedo, quería irme, desaparecer de allí, y lamente no tener mis poderes.

-Por favor… detente-le pedí nuevamente.-Red X, para, por favor… quiero irme de aquí…

-Cuando terminemos te irás-me dijo, como si fuera tonta, y su boca bajó hasta mi vientre. Una de sus manos bajó hasta mis senos, me quitó el sujetador, y comenzó a acariciar uno de ellos con suavidad, para luego masajearlo fuertemente. Debo admitir que comenzó a crecer cierto calor en mi interior, comenzaba a sentirme excitada, pero no me gustaba para nada. No quería estar en aquella situación. No sabía que hacer. No tenía idea como escapar. Sentía que no había escape.

Su mano pasó de mis senos a mis bragas, y las bajó de un tirón, como si quisiera arrancarlas. No pude soportarlo más. Estaba completamente desnuda, con Red X encima de mí, tocándome, besándome, contra mi voluntad. Las lágrimas de desesperación inundaron mis ojos. Soy Raven. Mis emociones no son como las de los demás. Pero en ese momento no pude evitar sentir miedo, terror y angustia.

-¿Estas… llorando?-me preguntó casi en un susurro. Yo no entendía porque hablaba así, como si sintiera algo por mí, como si yo siquiera estuviese de acuerdo con todo aquello. Pero luego sonrió nuevamente, de forma un poco siniestra y picara. No me hacía ninguna gracia. Quería escapar, pero estaba atrapada.-No llores todavía, no hemos empezado de verdad, pero no te preocupes, no pienso demorarme.-dijo, se quitó los pantalones y los arrojó de la cama.

Lo que siguió fue realmente asqueroso. Tomó una de mis manos con fuerza. La llevó hasta sus bóxers y la introdujo allí. Empezó a masajearse el miembro con mi mano. Traté de que me soltara, pero me sujetaba cada vez con más fuerza. Sentí algo líquido y caliente en mis dedos. Cuando Red X sacó mi mano de allí, y la llevó a mi boca, alcancé a ver el líquido blanquecino cubriendo mi mano.

Luego, soltó mi mano, y llevó una de sus manos hasta mi intimidad. Comenzó a masajear esa zona con intensidad, haciéndome sentir excitada, enojada, espantada y un terrible asco. No pude evitar gemir, aunque me odié a mi misma por ello. El sonrió.

-Lo estás disfrutando, ¿ves?-dijo. Con sus dedos abrió los labios de mi vagina, y presentí lo que venía a continuación.

-¡Espera! ¡No, por favor!-exclamé-Soy virgen, por favor… soy virgen…

El sonrió, como si le hiciera gracia. Como si no entendiese cual era el problema.

-Mejor para mí.-dijo, sin más

-Por favor, por favor…-rogué, pero inútilmente. Sentí como uno de sus dedos se introducía en mí. Nunca antes lo había hecho, era virgen, y nunca había sentido algo así. Comencé a llorar al darme cuenta que me estaba robando la virginidad. Me sentí sucia, usada. Pronto, de un dedo pasaron a ser dos, moviéndose en círculos dentro de mí, haciéndome gemir, llorar, sentirme una basura. Pero en realidad la basura aquí era él. Red X. En mi interior comencé a odiarlo, con todo mi ser.

Separó mis piernas y con sus manos las mantuvo abiertas, muy a mi pesar. Forcejee, traté de que me soltara, pero no tuve resultado. Se quitó el bóxer, y se introdujo dentro de mí con fuerza. Di un grito ahogado. Respiraba entrecortadamente, y el también, pero al parecer no le importó. Comenzó a moverse dentro de mí embistiendo cada vez con más fuerza, más intensidad. Yo esperaba, esperaba a que pasara mi tortura, a que me soltara, a que se aburriera, solo quería irme de allí, ser libre. Pero, como dije antes, estaba atrapada.

Desperté agitadísima. "Solo fue un sueño" me dije a mí misma para calmarme.

-Solo fue un sueño-dijo en voz alta para convencerme. Miré a mí alrededor. Estaba en casa, en mi habitación en la torre. Comenzaba a calmarme, cuando encontré un pedazo de papel a los pies de mi cama. Lo abrí y lo leí. _"__No __estabas __soñando,__preciosa. __Me __divertí __bastante__… __quizás __quiera __más __otro __día. __Nos __vemos__… __pronto__"__._


	2. Trozos de papel

Miré alrededor, para asegurarme de que estaba a salvo en la torre, en mi habitación. Todo estaba en orden, pero ese trozo de papel indicaba lo contrario.

"_No estabas soñando, preciosa. Me divertí bastante, quizás quiera más otro día. Nos vemos… pronto_"

Lo releí varias veces. ¿Había pasado en realidad? Si, de eso estaba segura. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Me lamí el labio y sentí gusto a sangre. Tenía la mordida de Red X en mi boca. Me estremecí al acordarme de cada momento que había pasado encerrada en aquel departamento. Era demasiado, no podía soportar siquiera pensar en ello. Había algo que no entendía… ¿Cómo había, de repente, regresado a mí habitación? Es decir, de un momento a otro, él estaba sobre mí, contra mi voluntad, y al otro instante, despierto en mi habitación como si nada hubiese pasado… pero pasó.

Me di cuenta de que no tenía puesta mi capa, lo que me llevó a confirmarlo todo. Red X había abusado de mí, y según lo que decía ese pedazo de papel, planeaba volver a hacerlo. Por un momento me sentí indefensa, y no pude evitar comenzar a llorar. ¿Por qué, porque me había pasado eso a mí? ¿Por qué había decidido X hacerme eso, que quería de mí?

Probé mis poderes, y esta vez funcionaban. Por lo menos eso me dejó mas aliviada. Pero aún sentía las lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro. Me las sequé como pude al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta. Me acerqué, y abrí. Era Robin.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté.

Me miró con curiosidad, y noté algo de preocupación en su cara.

-¿Estas bien?-me preguntó. "No, no lo estoy, para nada. Perdí mi virginidad con un maldito ladrón que me secuestró, y ahora simplemente siento un odio irreversible en mi interior, además de algo de miedo de que Red x regrese por mí."

-Si… supongo que sí.-le dije, aunque no entendía porque lo preguntaba. Tal vez por las lágrimas secas en mis ojos. -¿Por?

-Por nada… es solo que son las cuatro de la tarde y no has salido de tu habitación desde anoche. –me dijo, y me sorprendí. "¡Las cuatro de la tarde!" pensé. Entonces, Red X me había secuestrado toda una noche, y me había devuelto a la torre sin que me percatara de ello. Pero… ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? El abusando de mí, y de repente desperté en mi cuarto.

-Es que… yo estaba…-comencé a llorar. No quería que nadie me viese llorando, pero no pude retenerme. Robin parecía sorprendido. Lo abracé, y seguí llorando en sus brazos. Era mi mejor amigo desde el _casi _fin del mundo, y sentía que realmente me entendía. El también me abrazó.

-¿Qué sucede, Raven?-me preguntó, preocupado.

-Yo… yo… lo siento, no es nada…-le dije. No quería que nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido. No quería que me vieran indefensa, atrapada. Solo quería olvidarlo todo.

-¿Segura que no quieres decirme?-me preguntó, y yo asentí con la cabeza.-Bueno, sabes que si necesitas algo me avisas, ¿si?

-Aja…-respondí.-Solo estoy algo cansada.

-Bueno… cualquier cosa me dices.-me dijo, y se alejó caminando por el pasillo.

Entré a mi habitación de nuevo, y cerré le puerta con fuerza. Me senté de espaldas a la puerta, en el suelo, y comencé a llorar nuevamente. Vi el papel arrugado en el suelo, con el mensaje de Red x. No podía seguir así, llorando por los rincones como una idiota. Debía encontrar una manera de olvidar lo sucedido, de dejar atrás lo que había ocurrido y seguir con mi vida como si nada. Me levanté, tomé el papel, luego encendí una vela aromática de las que tenía guardadas hacia bastante en mi habitación, y acerqué el papel a la llama. Comenzó a quemarse, y se convirtió en simples cenizas. Abrí mi armario y tomé otra capa azul, y me la puse rápidamente. Iba a recuperar mi vida pasara lo que pasase.

Las semanas siguientes de me hicieron lentas, pesadas, pero poco a poco todo lo ocurrido con Red x fue pareciéndome más un sueño, una pesadilla, que algo real. Intenté de todo para distraerme, y debo admitir que funcionó bastante bien. Salí de compras con Starfire, ayudé a Cyborg con su auto, entrené con Robin casi todos los días (así me sentía mas segura, pues si en algún momento X regresaba y yo no tenía poderes, podría enfrentarlo igual) Incluso jugué varios videojuegos con Chico Bestia. Todo iba mejorando lentamente, iba olvidando lo ocurrido, pero debí saber que eso no sería para siempre.

Regresamos un día a la torre luego de enfrentar a Plasmus en el centro de la ciudad. Me sentía algo cansada, pues por las noches me costaba bastante dormir luego del "incidente" con X. Entré a mi habitación, y encontré un trozo de papel con algo escrito. Me sentí asustada, y al principio no quise leerlo. Pensé en quemarlo, como con el anterior. Pero luego sentí curiosidad, además si no me gustaba lo que decía, lo quemaría y listo. Lo que me preocupaba en realidad era que, si Red X había podido entrar a mi habitación para dejar ese papel, podría entrar cualquier otra vez. "¡Claro!"Pensé "Tiene un cinturón tele transportador" De todas formas si se atrevía a venir, se las vería con toda mi furia. Tomé el papel y lo abrí, pues estaba doblado en dos. Lo leí.

"Ya estoy comenzando a extrañarte, preciosa. No te olvides de mí, porque vamos a vernos muy pronto… quizás esta misma noche…

-¿O que tal en este mismo momento?-dijo un voz detrás de mí. Sentí un escalofrío. Estaba allí, Red x estaba en mi habitación, había estado esperando a que yo llegara. Me quedé paralizada, y no quise voltear para comprobarlo. Estaba parado a unos metros de mí, podía sentir su presencia.

-Vete de aquí, o gritaré-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Estaba en la torre, y mis amigos estaban allí. No le convenía intentar nada en esas circunstancias.

-Tranquila, niña mala-me dijo en tono burlón-Los demás están dormidos.

-¿Em? ¿Dormidos?-pregunté.

-Si, tiré un par de bombas con somnífero en la habitación de cada uno de ellos, y en la sala. No soy tan estúpido como para venir aquí sin tomar precauciones. –Se quedó en silencio, como esperando a que yo dijera algo, pero no lo hice. Seguía dándole la espalda, y estaba más que lista para atravesar la pared y salir volando de allí si la situación lo ameritaba.-Vamos, date la vuelta y mírame. Es descortés dar la espalda a las personas. –dijo, a punto de reírse.

Me di vuelta rápidamente, y sin que él alcanzara a darse cuenta, le di un puñetazo en la cara con toda la fuerza que logré reunir. Él me sujetó el brazo y me empujó contra la pared.

-Así que aprendiste a pelear.-me dijo-No creas que te servirá de mucho contra mí.

-¡Suéltame!-exclamé, y me solté de su agarre. Intenté escapar por la pared. Nuevamente no tenía mis poderes. Pero esta vez, no me había inyectado nada ¿Cómo era posible? Se dio cuenta de mi sorpresa y me respondió:

-Cuando yo esté cerca, no tendrás poderes-me dijo- El neutralizador que te inyecté la vez anterior, tiene ese pequeño efecto secundario. De todos modos, mejor así.

Mientras el hablaba, aproveché para correr hasta la puerta y salir de mi habitación. Corrí por el pasillo, y escuché su risa a lo lejos.

-Así que quieres jugar al escondite… Bueno, que divertido-escuché que decía. Yo simplemente seguía corriendo. Grité para despertar a los demás, pero fue inútil. Estaban totalmente inconscientes. Decidí que debía salir de la torre. No quería que volviera a ocurrir lo de la vez anterior. No quería volver a sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus manos tocándome… Aunque con solo pensarlo sentí algo de deseo, y me odié a mi misma por ello. En aquel momento solo debía escapar.

Cuando llegué a la entrada principal de la torre, no pude abrir la puerta. Se escuchó la voz de una computadora.

_-Se ha activado el sistema de emergencias de la torre. Nadie podrá entrar o salir en el plazo de veinticuatro horas._- "Red X" pensé "El activó la alarma" Ahora sí que estaba atrapada. En la torre, sola, con todos mis amigos inconscientes hasta quien sabe cuando, sin poderes, sin poder salir de allí, con X dando vueltas tratando de encontrarme y hacerme quién sabe que cosa. Oí unos pasos acercándose, y vi a Red X acercándose. Me sonrió con sorna.

-Ahora solo estamos tú y yo, preciosa.


	3. Jugando al escondite

-Ahora solo estamos tú y yo, preciosa.-Dijo Red X, mientras se acercaba. Yo seguía tratando de desactivar el modo de emergencias de la torre T, inútilmente. Luego me imaginé a mi misma como una idiota, intentando huir de allí cuan cobarde. Entonces decidí enfrentarlo, era mi única salida, y aunque no tenía poderes, al menos podría defenderme.

Me puse en posición de defensa. Recordé los consejos de Robin: Puños en el aire, uno hacia adelante, otro algo más atrás, pie izquierdo al frente.

-Sabes, te ves muy graciosa haciendo eso-me dijo Red X, burlonamente.

-No intentes nada, X-lo amenacé, tratando de parecer valiente. Lo detestaba, lo odiaba, quería que sufriera como me había hecho sufrir a mí… Pero en ese momento lo que más quería era que me dejara en paz. Que desapareciera de mi vida.

-Uhh, que miedo, la chica es ruda-dijo, burlándose nuevamente de mí-No fuiste tan ruda la otra vez cuando te hice mía.

Sus palabras me causaron más enojo y bronca de la que tenía. "cuando te hice mía"… ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Maldito bastardo. Al mismo tiempo que pensaba eso, me sentí estúpida, pues era verdad que la vez anterior yo incluso había suplicado. Recordé algunas de mis palabras, como "¡Espera, por favor… soy virgen, por favor, no lo hagas, Por favor, quiero irme de aquí" Y recordé como había llorado delante de él. Era débil, me sentía idiota, pero el idiota allí era él.

-No soy tuya-le dije, ásperamente.

-Vamos, deja de resistirte a mí-dijo, acercándose unos cuantos pasos. –Sabes que en el fondo, detrás de todas esas lágrimas e intentos de escapar, detrás de ese odio que seguramente me tienes, lo disfrutaste tanto como yo.

No quería seguir escuchándolo. No, no pensaba darle la razón. Se paró justo en frente mío, y me habló casi al oído.

-Sabes que te deseo demasiado… por eso hice lo que hice. No me arrepiento. Y pienso volver a obligarte de ser necesario.

-Estas… ¡Estas loco! ¡Total y completamente desquiciado!-le grité, apartándome.

-¿No lo entiendes?-me gritó, esta vez el a mí.- Soy ladrón porque me gusta tener siempre lo que quiero. Y te quiero a ti. Te deseo a ti. Y se que tu a mí, pero no te das cuenta, nunca me miraste porque para ti solo soy un criminal. No me importa el precio, no me importa si debo obligarte, abusar de ti. No estoy loco. Se muy bien lo que quiero, y se que siempre lo consigo.

Se lanzó sobre mí, y me acorraló contra la pared. Traté de soltarme, pero no lo logré. Red X se quitó nuevamente la máscara, y me besó apasionadamente. Sentía su lengua en mí boca, casi desesperada por encontrarse con la mía. Yo no quería, no quería eso. No quería ser nada de él, a decir verdad lo odiaba, y era un demente. Empezó a lamerme el cuello, las orejas, y sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo desenfrenadamente. Pero yo no respondí a sus besos. Decidí probar otra estrategia. Simplemente pensaba quedarme parada allí, como si estuviese hecha de piedra, con los brazos a los costados. Cerré los ojos, y traté de aislarme, de no pensar que estaba allí. De un momento a otro se separó de mí, lo cual fue un alivio, pero luego me tomó por el cuello y me colocó contra la pared, a varios centímetros del suelo. Comencé a quedarme sin aire. Traté de soltarme, pero fue inútil.

-¡¿Por qué te resistes?-me preguntó, gritando, apretando su mano alrededor de mi cuello cada vez con mayor fuerza.- ¡¿Por qué!

-no… puedo… respirar…-le dije, entrecortadamente, como pude. Pero él apretó mi cuello con más intensidad. Solté un gritó ahogado, casi inaudible. Iba a matarme si seguía haciendo eso. Estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando por fin me soltó, y me lanzó con fuerza al suelo. Pensé que quizás se había cansado de mí, se iría y me dejaría tranquila, pero no fue así.

-Hagamos una cosa-dijo, con voz calmada, como si fuera la persona más paciente del mundo- Juguemos un juego. En realidad, tú hiciste que se me ocurriese cuando saliste corriendo de la habitación.-Se agachó a mi lado, donde yo estaba tendida en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.- ¿Sabes jugar al escondite, verdad?

-S…si…-respondí.

-Bien, entonces eso haremos. Te daré treinta minutos para esconderte en algún lugar de la torre. Luego, tendrás que permanecer escondida por una hora completa, sin que yo te encuentre. Puedes cambiar de escondite, pero sin que yo te vea. Si ganas, me iré de aquí. Si te encuentro, entonces yo gano, y tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera, _todo _lo que yo quiera. Estarás a mi disposición total hasta que la torre se abra en 24 horas. ¿Bien?

Negué con la cabeza.

-No, no pienso hacerte caso, no pienso dejar que abuses de mí nuevamente…

-Si te niegas a jugar, abusaré de ti ya mismo, y no creo que eso quieras, ¿o sí?-me preguntó, nuevamente con ese tonito burlón y malvado que me ponía los pelos de punta. No le contesté, no quería ceder a lo que él quería.-Veo que no quieres jugar… bueno, entonces pasemos a lo bueno.-Mientras decía eso, se recostó en el suelo encima de mí. "No, no, otra vez no…" pensé, y a los pocos segundos comencé a sentir como una de sus manos tocaba y masajeaba mi intimidad. No pude evitar soltar un gemido, y X se río por lo bajo. "No, no… basta… ¡Basta!"

-¡Basta!-chillé-Jugaré al estúpido juego, pero por favor, basta.

-Está bien-dijo él, levantándose de arriba de mí. –Pero te advierto que pienso ganar.-Miró su reloj.-Bien, tienes treinta minutos para esconderte. Yo me quedaré aquí.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude. No debía perder mi tiempo. La torre era enorme, y solo debía evitar cruzarme con Red X por una hora. Cuando pasara esa hora, yo habría ganado. No sería muy difícil, o al menos eso creí. "Piensa, Raven, piensa", me dije a mí misma. En mi habitación sería un lugar demasiado obvio. Pensé en ingresar a mi mente por mi espejo mágico, pero sin mis poderes se me hacía imposible lograrlo. Tenía que alejarme lo más posible de la sala, donde Red X estaba, para hacerlo perder tiempo buscando. Corrí por el pasillo de las habitaciones de los chicos. Tenía media hora para esconderme, era bastante tiempo. Entré a la de Robin, y lo encontré en el suelo, inconsciente. Decidí que no era mala idea intentar despertar a los demás. Red X no podría hacerme nada si tenía que enfrentarnos a todos. Además los demás tenían sus poderes.

-Robin… Robin…-le dije, tocándole el hombro, intentando despertarlo. Fue inútil. No podía seguir perdiendo tiempo.

Salí de la habitación del chico maravilla, y fui a la de Chico bestia. Recordé que el tiene un gran armario. Podría esconderme allí. Entré, me encerré en el armario (lleno de ropa y cosas que nadie jamás usaría). Allí decidí esperar. Al cabo de unos minutos, pensé que era bastante obvio que X comenzaría buscando en las habitaciones. Tenía que encontrar un lugar mejor y menos llamativo que un armario, es decir ¿Quién no se escondió alguna vez en un armario? Corrí nuevamente al pasillo, y baje en la primera escalera que vi. Llegué al sótano. "Perfecto" pensé, pues allí había de todo: cajas viejas, artefactos tecnológicos de Cyborg, de todo. Me escondí detrás de unas grandes cajas, allí en la oscuridad no sería fácil encontrarme. El sótano tiene dos escaleras, separadas una de la otra, así que si llegaba a ver a Red X bajando por una de ellas, podría escapar por la otra lentamente, sin hacer ruidos, y no me vería. Sin querer, tiré una caja al suelo. Hizo algo de ruido, pero la sala esta bastante lejos de allí, y seguramente X no había escuchado, o al menos eso esperaba.

Esperé allí el tiempo restante. Red X ya estaría buscándome probablemente. Me estremecí al pensar en que quizás, si me encontraba, yo tendría que obedecerlo, dejarlo hacer lo que el quisiera conmigo, dejar que me toque, tocarlo yo a él… Horrible, no quería ni pensar en ello, aunque una extraña sensación de deseo me recorrió el cuerpo en ese momento. Volví a odiarme a mí misma.

En ese momento, escuché pasos en una de las escaleras. "Demonios…"pensé, moviéndome con cuidado entre las cajas para no ser vista. Sin darme cuenta, tropecé con algo y caí al suelo. Alguien encendió la luz, y creí que había perdido, que X me había encontrado, hasta que vi a Robin allí parado.

-¿Qué…que haces aquí?-le pregunté, sorprendida.

-Podría preguntar lo mismo-dijo él.- Me desperté tirado en el suelo, no estoy seguro del porqué. Oí ruidos en el sótano, y vine. ¿Tu, que hacías?

-Em, nada…-dije, aunque consideré decirle la verdad, no creí que fuera una buena idea. Me miró sin entender nada. En ese momento escuché pasos en la otra escalera. Pensé que quizás alguno de los demás había despertado, pero luego escuché la voz de X.

-Raven…-dijo, llamándome, mientras bajaba la escalera-Se que estas aquí…

Tomé a Robin por el brazo y lo escondí conmigo detrás de las cajas.

- ¿Qué rayos…-comenzó a preguntar mi amigo, pero le tapé la boca. Le hice una seña para que se callara, y él me miró con cara de "me debes una explicación".

Red X comenzó a buscar entre las cajas una vez que bajó. Dios santo… iba a encontrarme. No, no, no… Al parecer Robin vio mi expresión asustada, y entendió que yo estaba tratando de esconderme de algo. Se asomó por una de las cajas, y vio a Red X.

-A la cuenta de tres, corre-me dijo en voz baja, y yo asentí.-Uno…dos…TRES. ¡Alto ahí, X!-exclamó Robin saliendo de detrás de la caja. Yo corrí agachada, y llegué a la escalera mientras Red X peleaba con Robin. No había forma de que me hubiese visto. Sentí algo de alivio. Robin capturaría a Red x , y por fin yo podría vivir en paz. Abrí rápidamente la puerta y comencé a correr por el pasillo, lo más rápido que pude, para alejarme del sótano.

De repente, alguien me sujetó del brazo, y no pude seguir corriendo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-dijo la voz de Red X a mis espaldas, para mi completa sorpresa.-Te encontré. Yo gano –me dijo, con una sonrisa lasciva, mirándome de arriba abajo, casi devorándome con los ojos.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Robin?-pregunté, casi sin habla.

-No te preocupes, esta encerrado en el sótano, trabé la puerta, le llevará bastante tiempo salir-Comentó, como si no tuviese importancia.-Ahora bien, Raven, como yo gané, tendrás que hacer lo que te diga.-Se acercó a mí y me acarició la mejilla como si me tuviese ternura. Luego comenzó a reír. Red X era la falsedad personificada.-Vamos a tu habitación.


	4. Dejarse llevar

-Vamos a tu habitación-me dijo Red X, agarrándome del brazo. Me arrastró por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Entró al mismo como si fuese su propia casa, y señaló la cama.- Siéntate allí y espera. –Le hice caso. No tenía otra opción. De todas formas ya me imaginaba todo lo que venía a continuación. Sentí un par de lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas. Red X iba a volver a usarme a su gusto, iba a volver a acostarse conmigo sin mi consentimiento, y yo simplemente no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunté, cuando vi que comenzaba a revolver mi armario y mis cajones.

-Estoy buscándote algo… adecuado para la situación-dijo, y me miró provocativamente. Luego se percató de las lágrimas en mis ojos. -¿Por qué te empeñas en llorar y hacerte la víctima? Te encanta que te bese, que te toque.

-Eso no es cierto-le dije, tratando de secar las lagrimas, aunque con cada palabras suya que oía, me daban más ganas de llorar todavía.-Te odio. Te odio. ¡Perdí mi virginidad por tu culpa!-grité.

-Si, y te gustó perderla conmigo-dijo él, sin siquiera mirarme esta vez.

-¡Cállate!-grité, pero me di cuenta que no valía la pena. Nuevamente me sentía atrapada, sin salida. Ese estúpido juego… me había condenado a tener que obedecer a X. Si lo hacía, el abusaría de mí. Sino, el abusaría de mí igual, y además de eso me golpearía. No tenía escapatoria.

Se acercó caminando hacia mí nuevamente con las manos vacías. No era posible que fuese a encontrar ropa interior sexy en mi armario, pues yo no poseía ninguna.

-Tengo una idea mejor-dijo, al cabo de unos segundos.- Quítate la ropa.

Negué con la cabeza, y X me sonrió, burlonamente.

-¿Prefieres que te desnude yo?

Dios… el y sus estúpidas burlas. Pero yo no tenía otra opción. Comencé a quitarme la ropa, y sentía sus ojos clavados en mi cuerpo en cada momento. Fue extremadamente incomodo, pero no tenía otra alternativa que hacerle caso.

Minutos más tarde, yo estaba completamente desnuda. Trataba de taparme con mi capa azul, pero el me la quitó y la tiró al suelo.

-No te tapes. Me arruinas la vista-dijo en tono seductor. Me sentía una imbécil. No sabía que hacer. Respiré hondo y traté de que el pánico no me dominara. Me tenía a su merced, y yo no encontraba forma de evitarlo. Se quitó el traje, pues aún iba vestido de Red X, pero sin la mascara. Quedó completamente desnudo, salvo por los bóxers. Me miró con sus ojos verdes cargados de deseo, y me recorrió un escalofrío. Lo odié.

Me hizo una seña con la mano para que me acercara.

-Antes que nada, vas a hacerme una mamada.-me dijo, y yo sentí asco. ¿Cómo podría hacer para zafar de eso? Simple: no podía. Red X vio mi expresión de horror, y comenzó a reírse-Vamos, no es tan difícil.

-No… no quiero.-le dije.

-Tienes que hacer lo que te ordene, cualquier cosa que yo quiera.-me recordó el criminal.-Ahora, acércate, quítame los bóxers y hazme gozar.

No tuve otra opción que obedecer. Me arrodille a su lado, le baje los bóxers, tratando de contener la frustración que sentía en aquel momento. Puso su miembro en mi boca. Se sentía horrible, pero debía hacerlo. Estaba atrapada. Comencé a lamerlo con timidez, con repugnancia. X me tomó por el cabello, y sentí como su miembro rozaba mi garganta, causando arcadas. Aquello era horrible, asqueroso. Me tuvo así como diez minutos, mientras yo lamía su órgano, el gemía y ponía caras de excitación.

-Ahh, esto… Ohhhh… esto es… el paraíso-dijo, y no pudo contenerse. Un liquido blanquecino llenó mi boca al momento que X daba un grito ahogado. Sacó su miembro de mi boca, y parecía realmente excitado. –Tu… turno-me dijo, aún jadeando.- Recuéstate en la cama.-me ordenó.

Hice lo que me pedía, ya ni siquiera me quedaba algo de dignidad. Solo quería que todo eso terminara. Me recosté en mi cama, y Red X se acercó. Me abrió las piernas y las mantuvo sujetas con sus manos. No entendí exactamente que tenía en mente. Al ver mi expresión dubitativa, X sonrió. Odiaba su estúpida sonrisa presumida. Lo odiaba a él, por estar haciéndome vivir ese infierno.

-No te preocupes-me dijo-Se siente genial, te gustará.-afirmó, mientras hundía su cara en mi intimidad y su lengua comenzaba a lamerla. Ya no podía pensar con claridad. Sentía su lengua húmeda causándome esa sensación de placer que no podía negar, pero no pensaba admitirlo. Me enojé conmigo mismo por estar disfrutándolo, pero era lo normal.

-Ahjh… Ajj…mm…-traté de contener mis gemidos, no quería alentarlo a seguir. Me mordí la lengua para no hacer ruido, pero al parecer el se dio cuenta de ello.

-Vamos… gime, di que te gusta…pide más… -dijo él, siguiendo con lo suyo, cada vez chupando con diferente intensidad, lamiendo el clítoris, dándole pequeñas mordidas de vez en cuando. Luego introdujo un par de dedos y comenzó a moverlos en mi interior, hacia dentro y hacia fuera, y en círculos. Iba alternando los dedos y su lengua.

-mm…no…aem…ahhhjj… -No pude contenerme más. Sentí que mis músculos se contraían, y un líquido salió de mi interior, haciéndome sentir (para mi bronca, y muy a mi pesar) una agradable sensación. -Ajj… baAsta… -Fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento, y para mi sorpresa, me hizo caso y se detuvo.

-No volveré a hacer eso a menos que me lo pidas-me dijo. Quedé perpleja. Pero a los pocos segundos agregó: -Después de ese orgasmo, estoy seguro que lo disfrutaste, y en algún momento me suplicaras que lo haga.-Luego, se levantó de la cama y me levantó de un tirón.-Vamos a darnos un baño-dijo, señalando el baño de mi habitación. Yo estaba cubierta de sudor y semen, y un baño no me vendría mal… Pero no con él. No quería estar cerca de él nunca más. Cada vez lo odiaba más. Porque había abusado de mí, porque había robado mi virginidad, y además porque con cada cosa que hacía, yo estaba comenzando a desearlo. Y prefería morirme antes de sentir deseo o atracción por él.

Entró a mi baño, puso el tapón en la tina, y la llenó con agua caliente.

-Las damas primero-me dijo, señalando el agua. Entré, me senté, y me sentí bastante relajada. Pero luego recordé que el estaba allí. Se metió al agua. Irremediablemente, quedábamos casi pegados. Sentía sus piernas rozando las mías. Nuevamente sentí ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo había llegado a estar en esa situación?

Red X suspiró.

-No entiendo porque te cuesta tanto dejarte llevar.-Me dijo.- ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente tranquilizarte y disfrutarlo? No voy a hacerte daño. Solo siento deseo por ti, y quiero aplacarlo. Se que de algún modo también me deseas… así que en realidad, no veo el problema.

-Si todo es en realidad tan sencillo como dices, ¿Por qué me secuestraste y abusaste de mí en primer lugar?-le pregunté, resentida, y aún con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Eso ya te lo dije-me dijo-Porque siento deseo por ti y no pude resistirme más. Te veía cada vez que los titanes llegaban a detenerme, y no podía evitar pensar en como sería hacerte mía. Quería probar tus labios, sentir tu cuerpo bajo el mío. Pero tú nunca hubieras aceptado algo así, porque soy un ladrón, un criminal, y tú un titán.-dijo.-Solo quiero tener lo que deseo. Y, si quieres mi opinión, tú también deberías tener lo que deseas. Y puedo apostar, que en este momento, -dijo, posicionándose sobre mí, y acercando su cara a la mía.-en este momento, me deseas a mí.

Me besó nuevamente, con pasión, con deseo, con furia. Me abrazó por la espalda, y siguió con su beso desesperado, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Fue en ese momento que pensé: al diablo con todo. Tal vez él, en el fondo, tenía razón. Nunca había sentido nada igual a la sensación de deseo y de placer que me daba estar allí con él, con nuestros cuerpos rozándose. Comencé a devolverle el beso, lo correspondí, y lo besé con un deseo que no podía contener más. Me odiaba a mí misma, si, pero en ese momento no pensaba en nada lógico. Lo abracé, mis manos recorrieron su espalda y sus brazos bien formados. Acaricié su cabello, sin dejar de besarnos. Cuando se separó para tomar aire, me sonrió.

-Lo sabía-dijo, en tono burlón.-bien, sigamos.

Sentía el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, y sabía lo que venía a continuación. Comenzó a acariciar mis senos con sus manos, luego llevó su boca hasta los mismos y mordisqueó mis pezones como jugando con ellos. Solté varios gemidos. Ya no pensaba siquiera en retenerme. Quería demostrarle que yo también podía ser lujuriosa y malvada si quería, de una forma u otra "vengarme" de todo lo que me había hecho, y por eso le clave con fuerza las uñas en la espalda. Soltó una especie de insulto, pero no pareció molestarle. Al contrario, sonrió y pareció aún más excitado. Bajé mi mano hasta su miembro. Iba a darle un poco de su propia medicina. Comencé a apretarlo, masajearlo y tocarlo. El me miró sorprendido, no se lo esperaba. Comenzó a gemir. "Ahora soy yo quien tiene el control" pensé.

-Mmm…ag.…se…siente realmente... Bien…-dijo, agitado. Comencé a excitarme al verlo así, a él a mi disposición y no al revés. El agua caliente se sentía fría en comparación con el calor de nuestros cuerpos. Era la primera vez, en varias semanas, que me sentía bien del todo.

Retiré mi mano de su miembro, mientras el lo colocaba en la entrada de mi intimidad. Ingresó en mi interior con fuerza, y comenzó un movimiento de vaivén muy placentero. Embestía cada vez con más intensidad.

-Rav…Raven…ahh…amnmm… -alcanzó a decir, entrecortadamente. En ese momento me percaté que no sabía su nombre.

-Red…x…

-Jason…-dijo, jadeando, mientras seguía penetrándome con deseo.-me…lla…llamo Jason.-agregó, y siguió entrando y saliendo de mi interior, mientras acariciaba mis pechos. Me curvé lo más que pude, y enrosqué mis piernas a su cadera, para darle más paso mi interior. Aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad de sus embestidas, y gemí con fuerza.

-JaSON...agh, aAh, mm… JA...Jason…

Terminamos juntos, y fue una sensación placentera. Nos quedamos un rato más dentro de la tina con agua. El seguía tocándome, abrazándome y me besaba, pero más suavemente. En ese momento, la puerta del baño se abrió. Robin nos miró como si hubiese visto un fantasma.


	5. Confusión

Robin se quedó parado en la puerta, congelado, sorprendido, sin entender nada y al mismo tiempo entendiendo todo. Se quedó unos segundos tratando de asimilar la situación, y comprender lo que sucedía. Sus ojos se posaron en Jason.

-¿Qué…que haces aquí?-le pregunté.

-¿Cómo demonios saliste del sótano?-le preguntó X, al parecer más preocupado porque Robin se había librado de su trampa que porque nos había descubierto así.

-Eres… eres tu…-dijo, como si no pudiese creerlo, y en ese momento fui yo la que no entendí que pasaba. ¿Se conocían? Pero… Red X era un ladrón, ¿Qué podía tener en común con Robin?

Jason asintió.

-Lamento que te enteres así que no estoy muerto, pero hablaremos más tarde de ello-dijo Jason y me señaló con la cabeza-En este momento estoy ocupado.

-¡Eres Red X! ¡No puedo creerlo!-gritó Robin, a punto de sufrir una catarsis nerviosa. Luego me miró a mí, a Jason abrazándome, ambos sin ropa en la tina. Y vaya Dios a saber cuanto tiempo pudo haber estado escuchando desde afuera del baño.- ¿¡Que rayos estabas pensando, Raven! Yo… no lo entiendo… ¿Qué haces con él? Creí que querías escapar de él… ¡Es un criminal! No logro entender nada-dijo fríamente al final y salió de allí dando un portazo.

Jason me miró. Yo comenzaba a tomar conciencia nuevamente de la situación. La lógica regresó a mi mente, y empecé a razonar con claridad. Quizás Robin tenía razón, es decir ¿Qué hacía yo con él, con Red X? ¿En que rayos estaba pensando? Solo me había dejado llevar sin hacer caso a mi conciencia, a mi racionalidad. Me sentí mal conmigo misma. Que idiota había sido a ceder de esa manera y corresponderle a Red X… pero por mucho que me esforzara en pensar en lo estúpida que yo era, no podía negar que lo había disfrutado. Me sentía confundida. Me levanté rápidamente, y me tapé con una de las toallas que había en el baño.

-No lo hagas caso al chico maravilla, él no sabe como divertirse-me dijo Jason, levantándose detrás de mí y abrazándome por la cintura. Me solté de su abrazo.

-¡Esto no tiene nada de divertido!-chillé, ya sin poder contenerme.- ¡No se en que estaba pensando! Él tiene razón, eres un criminal, abusaste de mí y no te importó.

-No pensabas eso mismo hace diez minutos cuando me besabas y gemías mi nombre como si fuese la persona mas importante de tu vida-me dijo, un poco molesto.

-¿De donde conoces a Robin?-le pregunté, para calmarme un poco y poder pensar.

-Bah, somos viejos amigos.-fue lo único que respondió.-Dejemos de hablar de él, volvamos a nosotros-me dijo, acercándose de nuevo peligrosamente. Yo me alejé.-Vamos, Raven, faltan todavía como unas once horas para que el sistema de alarma se desactive. Seguimos encerrados aquí y prometiste hacer lo que yo diga.

Yo estaba totalmente confundida, fuera de sí. Los demás probablemente seguían dormidos. Robin nos había descubierto. Y yo ni siquiera sabía que me sucedía: Odiaba a X, lo odiaba, él era malvado, estaba loco, y me había obligado a hacerlo con él en más de una ocasión. Pero al mismo tiempo él tenía razón y quizás yo lo había disfrutado. Cuando comencé a corresponderle, comencé a dudar también de estar haciendo lo correcto. Y en ese momento me entendía siquiera a mi misma.

-Por favor, ponte ropa y quédate aquí, ¿si?-le rogué-Iré a hablar con Robin.

Jason dudó unos instantes pero al final cedió.

-Está bien, pero cuando regreses, seguirás haciendo lo que yo diga-me dijo.

-¿Piensas amenazarme con violarme y golpearme después de todo esto?-le pregunté. No podía creer lo cínico que podía ser. Y no podía creer como yo podía sentir la más mínima gota de deseo por él.

-Sigo siendo el mismo-dijo él con una sonrisa de costado, mirándome con lascivia.-Haré lo que sea necesario.

Me vestí como pude, salí de mi habitación pensando en el error que quizás había cometido al estar con él en la bañera, y haberlo correspondido. Creía que de esa forma podría respetarme y dejaría de obligarme a estar con él, pero no fue así. Al contrario. Y yo sabía que X hablaba muy en serio al decir que haría lo necesario, cualquier cosa, eso incluye abusar de mí, golpearme, secuestrarme u obligarme, para obtener lo que quería. "Maldito Idiota" pensé. "Y yo también, por sentir esta atracción que siento."

Caminé por el pasillo, y fui a la habitación de Robin, donde probablemente él estaría. Abrí la puerta sin siquiera pedir permiso, pues él había entrado en mi habitación y en mi baño sin aviso alguno. Robin estaba pateando un almohadón de su cama con furia, y no se dio cuenta cuando entré. No entendí exactamente que le molestaba tanto, aunque estaba claro que era el hecho de que Red X estuviese en la torre y se hubiese acostado conmigo. Además, al parecer, se conocían.

-Idiota, idiota…-decía Robin, mientras golpeaba el pobre almohadón contra la pared.

-Emm, ¿Qué haces?-le pregunté. Se dio vuelta y soltó el almohadón.

-Me desquito.-dijo-De no ser por eso, ya estaría en pleno ataque de nervios, aunque créeme, estuve bastante cerca. –Luego su tono se volvió áspero- Claro que no creo que te importe demasiado, pues estabas muy entretenida derritiéndote bajo ese criminal.

Suspiré.

-Por favor, Robin, no es lo que parece, puedo explicarlo todo, yo…

-¿Qué no es lo que parece?-me interrumpió bruscamente-¡Tuviste… tuviste sexo con él! ¡Te escuché gimiendo su nombre, los vi con mis propios ojos!

-Puede que suene mal, pero no lo es realmente. Déjame explicarte, por favor…-supliqué.

-¡Te ayudé a escapar de él! ¡Y cinco minutos más tarde, te estabas bañando con él! No comprendo, no entiendo nada-dijo, agarrándose la cabeza-¡Raven, es un criminal! ¡Un ladrón! ¡Les hizo algo a los demás y no logro despertarlos!

-Es un somnífero, quizás no hizo tanto efecto en ti.-le expliqué-Era una trampa para mí. Quería tenerme sola y encerrada en la torre.

Le conté a Robin todo lo sucedido. Decidí que era momento de decirle la verdad. Le conté cuando había despertado en su departamento atada, cuando había abusado de mí, lo mal que yo me sentía, lo estúpida, lo ingenua. Le conté que no tenía poderes con X cerca de mí. Le confesé que a una parte de mí le atraía Red X. Le hablé sobre el juego, la apuesta, y sobre que Jason había ganado. No quería entrar en detalles sobre algunas partes de la historia, pero más o menos le resumí todo. Robin escuchaba pacientemente. Al final, cuando terminé de contar todo, comencé a llorar.

-Rae…Raven, no llores…-me dijo Robin, abrazándome.-Yo, lo siento, no sabía… De todas maneras, el abusó de ti. Por mucho deseo que sientas por él, esto no puede estar bien. De ninguna manera puedes dejar que él te use así.

Me solté del abrazo y me sequé las lágrimas.

-Raven… tu eras… eras virgen y…-Robin trató de pensar con claridad, pero estaba furioso, aunque tratara de disimularlo, se le notaba.- ¡VOY A MATARLO! ¡Merece morir! ¡Ese maldito…

Una parte de mí quería ver a X sufriendo por todo lo que me había hecho. Otra parte de mí, la menos sensata o tal vez la menos inteligente, seguía deseándolo y se empeñaba en defenderlo.

-¡No, no le hagas nada!-le pedí, sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¿¡Lo estás defendiendo? ¿Después de lo que te hizo?-me preguntó mi amigo, sin poder creerlo.

-No se… no lo sé… Ay Robin, no se nada… él dijo que estaba bien, que el me deseaba, que yo lo deseaba y que no veía cual era el problema…

-¡El problema es que él abusó de ti!-gritó Robin, ya sacado de sus casillas.- ¡Le importa un comino lo que tú desees, lo que tú quieras, pues sino no te hubiese obligado a nada! ¿¡Si quiera usó protección?-Negué con la cabeza. Robin tenía razón. Tenía que ponerle fin a todo esto.

Me acerqué a la puerta. Me dirigía hacia mi habitación cuando escuché los pasos de Robin detrás de mí.

-No puedes volver allí, sola, con él…-me dijo.-Según lo que dijiste, como perdiste el juego ese tendrás que hacer lo que él diga hasta que se desbloquee el sistema de seguridad de la torre. Para eso faltan diez horas y media. No puedes…

No le hice caso. Entré a mi habitación y casi le cerré la puerta en la cara. Jason estaba sentado en mi cama hojeando un libro antiguo.

-No logro entender ni una palabra de aquí-dijo, señalando unas paginas.

-Es porque es romano antiguo-le dije. Levantó la vista hacia mí.

-¿Terminaste de hablar con tu noviecito?-me preguntó, lo cuál me molestó bastante.

-Robin es solo mi amigo-le aclaré. Él se río.

-Quizás tú lo ves como amigo, pero por la forma en que te persigue y te protege, estoy seguro de que él quiere ser algo más. –Me dijo. Nunca lo había pensado así. Robin ya no salía con Star hacia un tiempo, pues ella se había enamorado de Speedy. Jamás pensé que Robin pudiese sentir algo más por mí que simple simpatía y amistad. Pero ¿Por qué Red X me decía eso ahora?

-No lo sé…-respondí, sinceramente.

-El problema es que no creo que el comprenda que eres _mía_ ahora, y que no voy a compartirte.

-No soy tuya-le dije, rápidamente.-Y además siento que el tiene razón. Solamente me usas para sacarte las ganas, o porque me deseas, pero no te importa lo que yo sienta.

X pareció un poco enojado.

-¡Por supuesto que me importa lo que sientas!-dijo-Quiero que sientas deseo, placer, que disfrutes haciéndolo conmigo.

-No estoy hablando de sensaciones físicas-le dije.-Estoy hablando de que no respetas lo que me pasa. ¡Abusaste de mí! ¡No te importó que yo no quisiera, que no estuviera preparada ni lista para eso! Ni te inmutaste cuando te supliqué que me dejaras porque era virgen. Sufrí muchísimo ese día, pasé un horrible momento, y fue tu culpa. Pero por otro lado, no puedo, por alguna razón, dejar de pensar en ti.

Al parecer mis palabras lo dejaron sin respuesta. Se quedó pensativo, en silencio, por unos cuantos minutos. Para mí sorpresa, se levantó de la cama, me tomó por el brazo, y me acostó en la misma. Por alguna razón, que aún no logro comprender, no me resistí. Se acostó encima de mí, y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, lujuriosamente. No quería devolverle el beso, quería demostrarme firme ante lo que había dicho. Pero no lograba separarme. Sentía que acabaría el mundo si no lo besaba. Nuevamente no podía pensar en nada más que en lo bien que se sentían sus labios en los míos y sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo.

-se… que te gusta… todo esto… lo se porque a mí me gusta también… -decía mientras seguía besándome. Al principio no lograba pensar en nada lógico, pero luego lo aparté de un empujón. Me alejé lo más que pude, y le di la espalda.

-Esto no está bien.-fue lo único que pude decir.

-No veo razón por la que esté mal-dijo X a mis espaldas.

-Es que… yo…estoy confundida… ¡Te odio!-le grité, como una loca-¡Todo es culpa tuya! ¡Toda mi confusión la causaste tú al entrar en mi vida! Y creo… creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.


End file.
